


Pain

by Tiz4905



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiz4905/pseuds/Tiz4905
Summary: Twilight has a rough time and Starlight is there to help.(This isn't a ship fanfiction.)Warnings: Slightly Angst





	Pain

Twilight has been suffering for some hours now, ever since she confessed her feeling towards one of her dearest friends this morning. Pinkie had rejected her, she was just so oblivious about it. The Purple Alicorn had decided to bury herself in her books, bringing huge piles of them with her magic when she arrives at the castle to her bedroom, trying to get her mind to forget the embarrassment, but every now and then she would feel the hot tears coming from her red and tired eyes, she tried so hard to shrug it off. She practiced her speech so much, it came out perfectly a couple of times, Spike helped Twilight with it as well.   
She was simply lost, for certain that now it would be awkward around the pink earth pony, or at one of her parties. Obviously, she would fake her happiness while hiding her pain, the broken heart that she would be holding and she will for a while from this. Her lack of appetite and motivation had Spike worried, but he had no idea what to do, the smart pony never got this sad, she was so cheerful most of the time, just like Pinkie is.  
So Spike decided to consult Starlight Glimmer instead of trying to help the pony blindly. Starlight honestly did not notice Twilight coming home herself, so when the small dragon explained to her the situation she instantly decided to head to the Alicorn's room. Knocking lightly, Starlight spoke up.  
"Twilight, are you there?"  
"Yeah." A very weak voice came from inside.  
"May I-" The unicorn paused, hesitating.   
"-come in?"  
"Yes."  
Starlight opened the heavy door and peaked in, letting herself in, closing it behind. It was very oddly dark in Twilight's room. Locating a lamp, Starlight turned it on.  
"Twilight…?"  
"Oh Starlight! You could have asked to turn on the light."  
"How was I suppose to see you if I didn't light the bedroom." Twilight got up from the pillow she was sitting on and turned to Starlight.  
"How can you even read like that?" Questioned Starlight. The princess really did look like a wreck, her hair messy in need of being brushed, her eyes begging for rest and her stained face with wetness from previous tears drops. The unicorn was indeed worried about her friend.  
"My horn is enough. Although, what do you want?" Questioned Twilight, noticing that the pony standing in front of her was studying her appearance way too much for her liking.  
"Twilight I want to know how do you feel? I want to make you feel better, and not be stuck in your bedroom for the rest of the day, you didn't fail anything or anyone, sometimes plans don't go the way you want. And I want to remind that you have friends that will support you If you need to, starting with me. So please don't overwork yourself and tell me what's wrong. I really do care and I won't leave until you feel any better." Said Starlight, with every sentence getting closer to the sad pony, offering her a hug in the end.  
"Alright. I'm not okay. I feel like my heart is in a million pieces after I confessed to Pinkie Pie this morning that I like her a lot and I wanted to be more than friends, and she just acted like nothing was happening and basically, she rejected me. I don't want to eat anything and I'm forcing myself to read even though I have a screaming headache, I been crying for hours and I'm so exhausted. I just want this suffering to end, it's only the first day, it won't get any good from here, and, and…" Twilight paused, so she could clean her tears and control her sobs as well as her sharp breathing.   
"I practiced so much, and I feel like nothing I do right now is good enough." Starlight kept a tight grip on their shared embrace. She would never have expected Twilight to feel this horrible.  
"Twilight, I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned them to be. But you didn't lose Pinkie's friendship, your heart will eventually heal, we will help you, I will try my best to not leave your side either, because you never gave up on me, and I want to be that pony that will support her friend in any way she can. Please come to me if you don't feel alright next time, for now, you should eat something and then you will take a nap. How does that sound?" As the unicorn finished her sentence she got up and helped her friend as well lending a hoof hour, smiling sweetly to her. Twilight accepted her hoof and nodded in agreement. Starlight was glad her friend stopped crying and that she felt a little better from venting and that she was looking forward to going out of the bedroom to eat some sweet food Spike prepared. The sweet smell of strawberry cake reminded the Alicorn that she was indeed starving, her stomach growling loudly alerted both of the walking ponies making them giggle at each other, while Twilight herself blushed slightly. When they reached the table, even before they sat in the soft purple and golden cushions, Twilight grabbed the knife and a plate with her magenta magic aura, slicing quite a big piece of cake for herself, placing the plate gently on the table as both ponies sat beside one another.  
"I really do hope you eat. This cake does look pretty good. Thank you, Spike!" Spoke Starlight, cutting a slice, smaller than Twilight's, lending her a fork as she got one for herself.  
"Are you kidding? Spike cakes are amazing, I wouldn't miss it for anything, it looks and smells so goodie!" Neighed Twilight happily, both Spike and Starlight exchanged looks, clearly glad that she was feeling so much better. The three of them started eating, Twilight a bit faster than the rest.  
"Well, I'm glad you are feeling better! I'm pretty sure we are all, right Starlight?" Spike asked, with his mouth full of cake.  
"Of course! We will do so much more after your so deserved nap, I will be planning a schedule for a whole week with Spike's help. Right, Spike~?" Caught off guard Spike nodded his head fast in agreement.  
"I can't wait for it Starlight! Thank you so much, I really do have the best souls with me. I would never ask for better, I don't know what I would do without you all." Twilight really did forget about Pinkie Pie for a while, probably was already in the back of her head, "Maybe it was just a silly crush." Thought the Alicorn, while cutting another slice, taking a sip of the orange juice beside her plate. Enjoying this little moment with her friends, that she so needed.


End file.
